Current front projection screens typically adopt a curved surface, such as a parabolic hard screen. Although they demonstrate an excellent optical performance, higher level of gain, and less amount of light loss, this kind of front projection screens must demand relatively high rigid materials for manufacturing due to its non-flat screen, so they cannot be wrapped up and it is difficult to set up and carry around. In addition, there are no black strips on the screen so that it has to counteract the effect of ambient light by increasing gain. Nowadays, among the existing front projection screens, there are also some flat hard screens, but they are formed by reflection unit (spot) matrix array of a small-sized concave surface, or by straight-line strip array with certain angles. As a result, the optical performance of current flat hard screens is substantially inferior to that of non-flat screens, such as a parabolic hard screen. Furthermore, no black strips are formed on current flat hard screens to absorb the ambient incident light, which results in their lower capability to defend the ambient light.